We will use the extant data of the Child Health and Development Studies to reach the following objectives: (1) to define aspects of wantedness of a pregnancy based on consideration of pre-conception indicators (contraceptive use, intent to become pregnant), and post-conception indicators (gravida's own attitude and husband's attitude towards pregnancy); (2) to study the immediate consequences of wantedness for the course of pregnancy, labor, delivery and outcome of pregnancy; (3) to study the long-term consequences of wantedness for the child and his family. (Consequences to be studied include congenital anomalies, morbidity patterns, health care, growth patterns, behavioral characteristics, cognitive ability, goals, attitudes and family stability). Little is known of the consequences of levels of wantedness for the health and development of the child nor of the long-term effects for the family. Our data, derived from prospective longitudinal observations of pregnancy, delivery and child health and development, have the potential to considerably increase knowledge in this area. The basic study population of Child Health and Development Studies includes 15,000 pregnant women who were members of Kaiser Foundation Health Plan. The current project is an epidemiological statistical study, the research staff includes the disciplines of pediatric epidemiology, demography and biostatistics and sociology.